


My apologies

by nirroca



Series: Lavender [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Snippet, Tumblr Prompt, mild hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: Cassandra finds out the hard way that sometimes Ellana doesn't know her own strength.





	My apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: To touch with an apology

“Shit, shit, shit  _ shit _ ,” Ellana curses, still in shock over what just happened.

It wasn’t  _ intentional _ , she just got carried away in the heat of the moment. 

She and Cassandra had spent the afternoon sparring, and Ellana was holding her own quite well and had managed to get Cassandra to yield twice.

That was until she misjudged the speed of one of her turns and instead of deflecting Cassandra’s sword with her baton she managed to hit her square in the jaw, and she can only watch in horror as she drops gracelessly to the ground like a counterweight cut loose.   
  
Ellana drops to her knees in the dirt beside her still apologising profusely as Cassandra looks at her with a dazed look on her face, as if she herself is still trying to figure out what just happened.

The red mark on her jaw is swollen and blood oozes out of it slowly from where the skin has split and Ellana lets loose a string of profanities in her mother tongue, frustrated that she could be so careless.

With shaking hands she digs into the small pouch on her belt, pulling out a square of linen which she uses to dab at the blood on Cassandra’s face to see how bad the cut is, but it's already started to clot so she gets up to grab one of the waterskins that they’d left in the shade of a tree she can use the water to help clean the dirt off Cassandra’s face and give her something to drink.

When she turns back Cassandra has managed to get herself upright and is sitting with her legs out in front of her, wincing as she gingerly tries to assess the damage to her jaw with her armoured hand.

“Stop it,” Ellana chides her softly, handing her the waterskin which Cassandra gladly takes a long drink out of before handing it back to her so she can wet the cloth in her hand.   
  
This close she can see the dust sticking to the sweat on her face as she gently begins to clean the cut, revealing the bruise that is going to grow into something quite spectacular over the coming days. After she is done she wipes the grime off the rest of Cassandra’s face, and with her free hand reaches up to cup the cheek on the uninjured side of her face.   
  
“That was quite a hit,” Cassandra says softly, leaning into her touch.

“I know,” Ellana sighs “I am  _ so _ sorry,” she apologises feeling sheepish.

“It's going to leave a nice bruise isn’t it,”

“It is,” Ellana agrees, not knowing Cassandra to ever be worried about something like that which surprises her. Until she remembers they’re due to leave the next morning for the Winter Palace.   
  
“Josephine is going to kill me,” Ellana says with a sense of dread, knowing that Cassandra was going not just as one of her inner circle, but as the Right Hand of the Divine, not to mention her reputation as the Hero of Orlais and member of the Pentaghast royal family (which was significant no matter how much she protested it wasn’t)   
  
“Not if Leliana beats her to it,” Cassandra says with a chuckle.

Seeing the look on her face Cassandra takes pity on her and reaches for Ellana’s free hand with her own.   
  
“It was an accident,” Cassandra says with a shrug. “Between the two of them, they’ll find a way to spin it in our favour if people ask questions.” 

“I hope you’re right,” Ellana says with a sigh, leaning forward to kiss Cassandra’s forehead before helping her stand.

Cassandra watches patiently as Ellana stashes their weapons away with all of the others. 

“Come, I have something you can put on that cut to help the swelling,” Ellana says, leading her back towards the main hall with a squeeze of their joined hands.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
